A Heart Shaped Pancake
by minionsallonsy
Summary: Sam and Jack have found a way to be together, but will they get there?
1. One Small Pancake

Disclaimer: Not my characters, sadly. All rights to MGM.

A/N: Hey guys so it's been a while since I posted but I was just feeling the need to write some pure SamJack fluff. I haven't written much with them yet so apologies if characterization is off. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

A gentle breeze on the back of her neck startled her from her slumber. She twitched softly, unwilling to get up. The breeze came again along with a feather-light kiss. A sleepy giggle escaped her.

"No giggling, Carter," a sleep filled voice rumbled close behind her.

"But it tickles," she whined, aiming a swat at his head. Their mornings together were what she loved most above everything else. He flew a desk in DC now, and she had transferred to Area 51. They had found the balance to make it work, attempting to spend every free weekend at her small army house. Out of direct chain of command their relationship had escalated quickly and now was reaching close to what many thought would be an engagement.

After Pete had left, they had gone fishing, just the two of them, and allowed the natural instincts to take over. He didn't want to push her too fast, and she was willing to follow his lead. Everyone at the SGC thought they'd never looked happier when they'd come back to announce both the transfer and the relationship.

She snuggled into him, wanting as much contact as possible. His arms instinctively encircled her and he kissed her head.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" he whispered, pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. It had grown out some, and he absolutely loved it. Twirling a strand of it around his fingers he felt her start to slip into sleep again. "Hey none of that. How bout I make you some breakfast?" He felt the sleepy blonde nod against his chest and he smiled. This was his Carter. All domestic now and still the smartest and most beautiful woman in the entire galaxy. He kissed her head and slowly extracted himself from their warm entanglement. The soft groan of protest as he lost all contact with her caused his heart to skip as he pulled the covers back up over her body.

Half an hour later the smell of bacon and pancakes wafted up the stairs, pulling the still sleepy Sam from her bed. The sun was shining through the kitchen window and Jack stood at the stove in a t-shirt and boxers cooking pancakes, whistling some song he had heard Sam listen to the day before. How it got stuck in his head he'd never know.

"Morning sunshine," he smiled down at his love as she pulled herself onto a stool. It wasn't every night she slept so soundly, so he had learned to embrace when she did. Saturday morning pancakes had become a tradition of theirs. Something to remind them of their humanity.

She was wearing a thin tank top and a pair of shorts was slung low over her hips. This was how Jack loved seeing her. Hair all askew, eyes hooded with sleep, and totally relaxed, not thinking about having to save the world.

"Coffee?" she muttered. He smiled, knowing her all too well, and slid a steaming mug towards her. It had Einstein's face on, and she loved it for some reason. He expected he'd never really understand scientists, even his favorite.

Turning back to the pancakes he asked, "Any plans today?" He got a grunt in response. Carter women without their coffee could be horrible to talk to. He was content to stand there in silence letting her drink the steamy mug while he made them breakfast. That's why it took him by surprise when a set of warm arms snaked around his waist and he felt and warm body press against his back, not that he was complaining.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing his back through the thin layer of fabric.

He turned off the stove top, grateful the food had finished cooking. He turned and embraced her. "I love you too," he whispered back, kissing her forehead.

She sighed contentedly and leaned her head against his chest. It just felt right being held by him. After nearly 8 years of the dance they had perfected, it was comforting to know she could now turn into those strong arms when she needed the support she was never able to receive as his 2IC.

He traced lazy circles on her back, easing all tension away. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of her in his arms, the way he had always wanted. He was nervous for tonight. He didn't want to seem like he was pushing them too fast. But he also knew this is what they both wanted. Nothing was stopping them anymore.

She seemed to sense his unease because she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. She brought one hand up to stroke his stubbled cheek. Her eyes searched his. Wordlessly she pulled him in for a kiss, wanting to erase all traces of doubt from his mind. She could already guess his plan; it took a lot to outsmart a theoretical astrophysicist, but she didn't want to ruin it for him.

He pulled back first, slightly breathless. "Christ Carter, give a man a chance to wake up first! I'm not as young as I use to be."

Her only response was a faint giggle as she slipped away to sit down once more. "Well sorry, _sir_, if I think side arms are ready to fire at any hour," she smirked, enjoying how her teasing made him pause in his pancake planting.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again. "You are going to be the death of me woman," he said with a faint smile. This day was going to go alright. He wouldn't be surprised if she already had an idea of what he was planning to do, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. Maybe it would ease it a little.

Placing the plate loaded with pancakes and bacon in front of her he sat down next to her. Hearing a barely audible gasp he glanced over and saw her smiling back at him. He grinned. Maybe heart-shaped pancakes weren't a bad idea after all.


	2. A Flyboy and His Girl

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters even though I wish dearly that I did

A/N: I hope you like this story. I've had tons of fun writing it and have just felt like I'm on a roll with it. Enjoy!

* * *

Sam giggled, "Did you really make them in a heart just for me?"

He smiled back as he placed his hands on her hips to slide her onto his lap, "Of course babe. There's no one else I'd rather make pancakes for, heart shaped or not."

She draped her arms around his neck, "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Sam," he paused to kiss her sweetly and briefly. "Now whatdaya say we eat some pancakes?"

They spent the better part of the next hour feeding each other pancakes and eating two full plates. They loved spending as much time as possible close together. After years of keeping things strictly professional, they had a lot of making up to do.

After finishing the pancakes, Sam took the dishes to the sink to rinse them off. Jack snuck up behind her and slid his hands around her waist. "You're so beautiful when you're all domestic like this," he murmured quietly in her ear, kissing a trail down her throat.

She pushed back against him as she finished the dishes. "You saying I'm not hot in the field?" she asked, turning in his arms to face him.

He pulled her closer to him, "You're always my beautiful Sam no matter where we're at. You're as hot in muddy and wet BDUs as you are cooking in my kitchen. I love waking up next to you and seeing you peaceful and relaxed and so close to me. I love being a part of your life, now more than ever before."

She snuck her arms around his neck, "And I love being in the arms of the man I love as much as I want to be. I love seeing you relaxed and not having to worry about watching my six all the time."

"Well now I watch your six for a whole different reason," he smirked, leaning down and capturing her lips with his. He pushed her back and lifted her up onto the counter. She lifted her legs up and around behind his own and went to deepen the kiss. He let her, grazing his teeth along her bottom lip, earning a faint moan from her. He settled his hands on her hips, gently squeezing them. She ran her hands through his short graying hair, tugging slightly as she went. He pulled back, not wanting things to get too far. He did have plans for their day after all. He leaned his forehead against her own, "God I don't know if I could love you any more than I already do."

Sam brushed her lips against his once more. "I don't know if that'd be possible."

"Tell you what. Let's go get dressed and head out to go see that new exhibit at the museum today that you were so excited about. It'll be fun. Then maybe we can get some dinner after?"

Sam kissed him soundly once more, "And this is why I love you." She squealed as he picked her up and spun her around, "Jack! Your knees!"

He grinned and adjusted her in his arms, now with one arm under her knees and one behind her back. "Oh but it's worth it!" he laughed as he took off up the stairs to their bedroom. He fell on top of her on the bed, "Well hello there gorgeous. Want to go shower then get dressed? I'll be waiting out here. And besides it's nearly noon already, I doubt very much we'll be eating lunch today."

Sam pulled his head down for one more quick kiss before rolling them over so she was on top. "Sounds like a plan flyboy. Behave yourself while I'm gone," she smirked as she slid off him.

He watched her walk away and knew she was putting a bit more swing into her hips than normal. That cheeky minx! He ran a hand down his face. He had to get the image of that smile out of his head before things went south. He groaned. How was this gorgeous woman his? She was so much younger than him. He heard the water start and jumped as a towel clad Sam stepped out of the bathroom.

"Sorry I forgot my brush," she grinned at his open mouth face. Oh how she loved to tease him.

He mentally slapped himself. How could he find one woman so damn attractive? It would always be a mystery to him. She was miles of legs and toned muscle. Her hair was longer now than when they had first met, and he absolutely loved it.

He stood and stretched, wincing as his back cracked. He rummaged through his drawers, pulling out a navy sweater and his favorite leather jacket. Looking through his jeans, he pulled out what he knew was Sam's favorite pair. He folded the clothes and placed them on top of the dresser. He had a box to find.

Sam hummed to herself in the shower. Saturday morning pancakes with Jack always put her in a good mood. She lathered up with soap and rinsed it off. Years after transferring out of the SGC she still stuck to military showers unless it was a particularly bad day. Less than 10 minutes after getting into the shower and she was done. She wrapped her hair up in a towel after drying off and threw a robe on. Knowing he had a date planned for them, she wanted to pick something cute to wear. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw the stack of his clothes sitting there and knew she had to match him. She went to their closet which was more hers anyway and pulled out a fitted navy and white striped dress and a white cardigan. She heard a low whistle come from the direction of the doorway and felt a blush start to creep up her cheeks.

"Jack stop it," she giggled as she heard him pad across the carpet towards her.

"I just find my lady very sexy in that tiny towel; I can't help it," he smirked, kissing her bare shoulder and resting his hands on her hips. "Now finish up. I'm waiting for that hot water." He kissed her cheek before releasing her and walking down the hall again.

She smiled and laid the clothes out on the bed. Moving back into the bathroom she grabbed what makeup she would need and took it back out to their dresser. Leaning out the door and into the hall she called, "Honey, shower's open." Hearing a crash and a distant curse she laughed, thinking she scared him. She turned to the closet again, this time in search of shoes. Smiling as she heard him clomp up the stairs and toward their bedroom, she wasn't surprised to hear him muttering under his breath. She turned and put out a hand to stop him. He bumped into her outstretched hand, clearly in a daze. "Hey," she whispered as she leaned up to kiss him on the nose. "Thanks."

He smiled, "Anything for my favorite woman." He kissed her on the forehead before grabbing his clothes and heading into the bathroom.

She quickly changed into the dress as she heard the water start running. Attempting to get the zipper up she sighed. Of course she chose the one dress she couldn't zip herself. It could wait until he was done showering though. She turned back to the mirror, applied her makeup, and put her hair up into a ponytail, letting a few strands hang free. She heard the water shut off and waited patiently for her man to come out. Within a minute he stepped out with his pants and a sweater on. He was running a towel through his hair, but she knew it was practically already dry. "Hey honey could you help me with this? I can't seem to reach it," she said, taking a step closer to him. She could still feel the heat from the shower radiating off his body and longed to be held in his embrace.

His eyes snapped to hers as he saw what she was planning on wearing. "Sweet," he whispered, eating her up with his eyes. He loved that dress. He stepped closer as she turned to face away from him. He brought his hands up to the small of her back and started toying with the zipper, not quite ready to zip up the expanse of creamy skin exposed to him at the moment. "Have I told you how beautiful you are yet today?" he questioned, leaning in close. He could feel her giggle against him, "What it's true." He slowly zipped up the dress, hoping he'd get to undo it later. They stayed that way once the dress was zipped. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he spun her to hold her close to his chest. "I love you baby, and don't forget that." He heard the soft sigh that escaped her as he stroked her back. A man could definitely get use to this.


	3. Museum Date

Sam dug a pair of red pumps out of the closet, going for comfort rather than sex appeal. But then again, this was Jack she was dealing with; he found her sexy in anything.

"Coming honey?" Jack called from downstairs. He wasn't the most patient person, but he really wanted to get started on this date. He had already put his shoes and jacket on, started his truck, and paced around the living room for 5 minutes before calling up to her. The woman was ready in less than 3 minutes out in the field but when they were planning on a date she could really take forever. "Sammm," he whined when he heard nothing back from her. Suddenly there she was at the top of the staircase, and she took his breath away. Yeah he was definitely making the right call on all of this. This was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He just hoped she would say yes when the time came.

She stood there and smirked when she realized that she had made Jack O'Neill, the man who could talk your ear off and always find something to say, speechless. She descended the staircase and was immediately greeted with a kiss. "Miss me much?" she asked breathlessly when he finally released her, somewhat sheepishly.

"I never want to be away from you," Jack whispered, hugging her close once more. Sam blushed as she hugged him close. She knew he wasn't the most sentimental, so whenever he said something it meant a lot.

"How bout that museum now?" Jack murmured into her ear. With her giggle he placed a hand on the small of her back and showed her out the door. Ever the gentleman, he opened her door first, much to her chagrin. Closing the door after her, he let out a nervous breath before walking around to his side. This was going to be a big day for them. Or so he hoped. All he wanted was for nothing Earth threatening to occur this evening. He had told Hammond that he only wanted to be contacted if the Earth was being attacked. This was his day with Sam. He didn't want to ruin it.

He hopped in the car and smiled as Sam quickly turned the station to some opera. Early on in their relationship they had learned that they both enjoyed listening to opera as a way to relax and unwind. "Should we check out that new opera house some time?" he asked, reaching over to grasp her hand.

She squeezed his hand, "Of course. It's a date."

They rode in amicable silence for the rest of the drive, as short as it was, and just let the soaring notes of opera cascade over their ears. Soon Jack pulled into the parking lot of the museum after paying the ridiculous parking fee and complaining to Sam about it. They found a decent spot and made their way inside. He kept his hand on her back the whole time, not so much a protective gesture as it was a possessive one. After so many years of being denied anything he was inclined to do more things like that.

It was evident to everyone who saw them that they were very much in love and were much attuned to one another. They communicated wordlessly, deciding which exhibits to visit and in what order. They had an hour or so to kill before the show they had come to see was playing.

They compromised and agreed to go to both the astronomy exhibit he wanted to see and the Art through the Ages exhibit she wanted to see. He wisely kept back his quick remarks on how this was probably something Daniel would like doing more. He added comments here and there and never strayed too far from her. They came upon a splatter painting that posed the question, _what is it? _

He pulled her into a hug as they stared at the painting. She rested her head against his chest so she could still see it. "What do you think it is?" she whispered.

"I think it's a man with his dog in the rain. See the splotches of purple there? They're the rain droplets. The man is the blue streak, and the dog is the yellow spot there. What do you see?"

"I think it's a man and his daughter, stargazing. The man is that blue streak you said, and the daughter is the pink streak. And all those speckles are the night sky, just waiting to be explored. I think the man is going to take her up to his telescope on the roof and show her the wonders of the universe. Then when she grows tired he'll carry her back down the steps and lay her in bed. He'll plant a kiss on her forehead and tuck her into her blankets. He'd be an amazing father."

"And then he'd go see his wife and make her the happiest woman on the whole planet. She'd be an amazing mother."

They smiled at each other, knowing they were talking of their own future even though nothing was official yet. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "You'll be an amazing mother, Sam. I can't think of anyone better. Just look at how much Cassie bonded to you immediately. You just have that maternal instinct."

"My kids will be proud to call you their father. You're amazing with kids, too, Jack. Cassie fell for you immediately. She still loves her Uncle Jack."

"Sam, I love you. We're gonna be great together." He pulled looked down at his watch, "We've got half an hour until your show starts. Where do you want to go?"

"Should we look at your stars now? See if there's anything new?"

"Great idea honey. Lead the way."

Sam smirked, "Letting me take point? What an honor!"

"Someone has to watch your lovely six," Jack smirked back, enjoying the teasing.

She led the way to his exhibit. They held hands on the way across the museum. He pointed out new features to her as they walked. Being a normal couple was a nice change of pace to going through the Gate or dealing with politicians in DC. They tried to do as many couple-y things as they could whenever when they were together.

Entering the planets exhibit, Sam smiled as Jack's eyes grew wide with excitement. He was still a child at heart and she loved that about him. It made her smile whenever she saw him excited about even the smallest of things. He tugged on her hand to lead her deeper into the exhibit, wanting to see what new displays had been put up since their last visit. He stopped as the newest addition came into view. It was a display of telescopes over time. It had scaled replicas of everything from the first one made by Galileo to the Hubble telescope.

Sam released his hand so he could go explore on his own. She knew how much he loved his telescopes. She clasped her hands together in front of her. She could imagine it now, their children sharing in his excitement and spurring him on to give them as many opportunities as possible. He stopped in front of one of the telescopes and turned back to her, "This is great Sam! I've never seen anything like it!"

"I'm glad you're happy sweetie," Sam said, walking up to him once more. He was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Telescopes really were his passion as well as his way to get away from it all and relax.

They walked around the exhibit for a while, stopping by all Jack wanted to see. People smiled at them as they walked around. They loved seeing such a happy couple together.

Sam looked at her watch, "Jack! The physics presentation starts in less than five minutes! We have to go. Now!" Jack looked up, startled from her outburst. Who knew one could get so immersed in telescopes.

They made their way out of the astronomy exhibit and head up a few floors up to where the lecture hall was. Jack could endure an hour of seemingly endless torture if it meant Sam was happy.

The hall was mostly full to Jack's surprise. He thought for sure they would be among the only people in there. He was about to comment when the lecturer took his place on stage and Sam shushed him with a glance. He knew that look and knew that he didn't want what was behind it. Sam was in her element and would not be bothered. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and settled back into his seat. He could endure this for Sam. He had larger plans to think about now.

He blocked out the drone of the speaker and instead thought about his plans for later. He'd reserved them a table at their favorite place here in Minneapolis. They'd eat dinner there before heading back to his cabin. If all went well they'd take a walk around the lake or at least out onto the dock. He paused, first checking to see if Sam was watching him, before patting his jacket pocket. The box was still there. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he hoped she would say yes. Everything was working out so far for them. He sighed as she relaxed more into him. It would all work out.


	4. Together

Jack shook his head as he felt a gentle nudge in his side. Crap. He hadn't fallen asleep at Sam's thing had he? He risked a glance over in her direction. Only a disapproving mild glare. _Not bad,_ he thought as he kissed her head and relaxed once more. A pinch on his thigh kept him alert however. He could do this. This was for Sam. He could stay awake for her. He could only hope she'd woke him up before he'd done something embarrassing like snore.

He shook his head to clear it once more. Oh it sounded like it was done. People were standing up and clapping. He removed his arm from behind Sam's head allowing her to stand and applaud along with the audience. He winced as he stood and his knee popped.

Laying a hand on the small of Sam's back he guided her from the room and steered her towards the exit. "This flyboy's hungry," he said, earning a small giggle from her. "It's time for dinner."

They hopped into his truck and held hands the whole drive to the restaurant. The station was set to classical, something they'd both discovered they liked early on in their relationship. Sam hummed along to the familiar tune, and Jack smiled at her. It was amazing to see this side of Samantha Carter. He had seen the tough soldier front she put up so often that sometimes he forgot that deep down she was a soft and sweet girl. _My girl_, he thought smugly to himself. Realizing she would notice his amused expression any second, he schooled his face and cleared his throat. "So there's this girl…" he trailed off, waiting to see her reaction. She turned to face him with an eyebrow raised to envy Teal'c. He suppressed a gulp. "And she's really hot and smart and I hear she loves this guy. But he's a beat up old General. I really don't see what she sees in him." Glancing over again he saw that Sam's face had broken into a small smile. "I was wondering how I should tell her how much she means to me."

Sam sighed, a happy smile on her face, "Well I'm sure she knows just how much you care about her. What do you want me to tell her?"

"I love her and want her to know that she makes me the happiest man in the entire galaxy. Knowing I come home to see her every day makes dealing with those stubborn old farts a hell of a lot easier."

"I think she knows that, Jack. And she feels the same way. When she's off at her command it's the thought of going home to his open arms that make the impossible possible." She squeezed his hand, "I love you, Jack. Always."

He brushed his thumb over her knuckles before raising them to his mouth and brushing a gentle kiss across the skin, "I love you too, Sam. Always."

They rode in comfortable silence for a while before pulling into the parking lot. It was her favorite Chinese place. They had the best sesame chicken in all of Minnesota according to her. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek, "You know you didn't have to do this, right Jack?"

"Ah but I want to. Only the best for my lady," he replied, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

They entered and were escorted to the table he had reserved for them. After pulling out the chair for Sam and seating himself, he motioned to the waiter standing nearby. He disappeared into the back. Grasping her hand atop the table, he whispered, "The candle light makes it look like you have all the stars of the galaxy in your eyes tonight."

She giggled and ducked her head, a delicate blush forming on her cheeks. "Jack-"

She was interrupted by the waiter returning with a box wrapped with a bow. "For Colonel Carter," he said, extending the package towards her.

With a glance to Jack and seeing his grin, she accepted the package and murmured a thank you to the waiter. Jack nodded, and the waiter left. Placing the gift on the table, Sam looked up at Jack expectantly. He gestured at the package. She hesitantly reached for the card on top. "To my favorite Colonel XO" it read. She opened her mouth to say something but Jack stopped her.

"Ah! No more words until you open it."

Smiling she undid the bow and tore off the paper. Inside was a box the size of her palm. Opening the lid, she gasped, seeing the seal of the President. "Jack-"

"Ah! Just open it." He couldn't keep the grin off his face.

Unfolding the note and skimming it quickly, she smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yup. I pulled a few strings and may have brought up the many times we've saved this planet. This was the least they could do to repay us. The President was all for us."

The tears were really threatening to spill over now. Even with him in DC and her in Nevada, making their relationship official hadn't really been an option. They didn't want people to think she'd been sleeping her way to the top. But now with this letter, they had approval to go ahead and make it official. The President had wanted them to for crying out loud!

"Sam, there's something else," Jack said quietly, gesturing to the box.

She picked it up and looked inside once more. Nestled amongst blue velvet was a pair of diamond earrings. "Oh Jack they're beautiful!" She admired their sparkle in the candlelight.

"I had them set in trinium. They have to be tough if they're suitable for my Samantha Carter."

She smiled and after he gestured again to the box, she pulled back the velvet to reveal a diamond pendant, matching the setting on the earrings. "Jack you shouldn't have… this is-"

He stood and walked over to her chair. Leaning down to take the pendant from its box, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Sam. You're tough, beautiful, and smart. Nothing I ever do could show how much you mean to me." He kissed her head before standing up straight to fasten the pendant around her neck. As he moved away, her hands on his own stopped him. One reached up to his cheek and pulled him down for a crushing kiss.

"Thank you, Jack. For everything," she whispered when she finally pulled away.

"And that's why I want to do this," he said, getting down onto one knee.

Sam's hand flew to her mouth as she realized what he was about to do. Tears started to fall as he pulled a black box from his jacket pocket. She made no move to wipe them away.

"Samantha Carter, you're the most brilliant woman I know. Working with you for the past nine years has taught me that and so much more. I see the universe in a new light. Over the years we became close friends and, while we had our bumps in the road, we were always there for each other. Sam, you make me the happiest man alive. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. You're beautiful, smart, and could kick my butt any time you want, and I love you for it. Samantha Carter, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked, opening the box.

Inside was a diamond matching the earrings and pendant. The band was trinium with a delicate swirl design along it. Engraved on the inside was the word "Always." It wasn't flashy or gaudy, and captured the essence of Sam in the right way.

Smiling through her tears, Sam said, "Yes of course Jack."

He took her hand and slipped the ring on. It fit perfectly. He bent his head to kiss the ring before leaning in and hugging her. Kissing her neck, he said, "I love you." Leaning his head back to look into her eyes, his heart skipped when he took in the sheer look of happiness and love coming from her eyes through the tears. Wiping her cheek free of tears, he leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on her lips.

"Always, Jack," she whispered. "Always."

Taking her hand in his once more he sat back from her across the table. Her smile was contagious. "You picked the perfect ring Jack. I knew you would," she sighed, watching it sparkle in the light.

"It had to be perfect when it was to be given to the perfect woman," he chuckled, watching her fascination with it. It was the same look she gave alien tech when trying to figure out how it did what it did.

They ordered their food and talked quietly while waiting for it to arrive. It was their first meal as official couple and as engaged couple.

"So did you know about the letter long before finding the ring?" Sam teased.

"Well I've had the letter for about a month now but it was all about getting the guys to make the ring and finding the perfect time to propose to you. When we both got vacation time off I knew it was the right time. I'm really happy, Sam."

"So am I," she smiled. "So fishing tonight?"

Jack tried not to choke on his wine he'd just taken a sip of. He'd have to watch this one from now on. "Only if you behave," he winked back. _That little blush she did is adorable_, he decided. _I need to make her do that more often._

Their meal arrived and proceeded uneventfully. They flirted unabashedly and maintained physical contact the whole time. They were head over heels in love. All the other patrons could see that. When it came time for dessert, Jack ordered a piece of dark chocolate cake. When it arrived with a strawberry on top, he quickly took the opportunity to hold it up to Sam's lips for her to eat it. As he watched her lips descend around the red fruit he couldn't help but feel like this woman would be the death of him. And that moan she made when eating her first bite of cake wasn't helping things either. They fed each other cake and laughed, just happy to be in one another's company.

When they finished, Jack helped her into her coat before leading her out to his truck. Before he shut the door on her side, she pulled him into a searing kiss that left him wanting and hoping for more. Running a hand through his hair, Sam sighed, "I didn't realize how much I wanted this until it finally happened."

He stopped her hand for a moment to kiss the palm. "I never knew how truly happy I could be."

He pulled her in for a final kiss before going around and starting the engine. Partway through the drive she unfastened her seatbelt and curled into his side. He didn't mind one bit, putting on arm around her to pull her even closer to him. "Together," he whispered into her hair, gently kissing it.


	5. Wedding Plans?

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated this sooner. School just kind of took over everything. I had an idea of how to continue this and so wrote it out. I should have another chapter up within the next few weeks as well. Thanks for reading!

* * *

A few weeks later…

Bridal magazines covered the coffee table and floor. Each filled with gorgeous white dresses, handsome men, and ideas on how to make the perfect wedding. It was a lot to take in at once. Sam sat on the couch under a blanket. Looking through the pages, she leaned back to call to the kitchen. "Hey Jack? What do you think of this one?"

Footsteps approached the back of the couch, and a mug of steaming coffee appeared. Sam took it eagerly. "It looks gorgeous, Sam. But honestly you'll look good in anything," Jack kissed her on the top of her head. "This is months away. Do you really have to figure this out now?"

"I want you to like it, Jack. I'm allowed to care what my future husband wants me to look like."

"I'll love you in anything Samantha, even if we decided to get married in dress blues or BDU's. Pretty sure I've seen you in worse."

Sam laughed. "You know how to make a girl feel pretty, Jack. Have you started a list yet?"

Jack walked around the couch and sat. Pulling Sam into him, he said, "Don't worry about it, Carter. It'll all work out."

"That's what I'm just a little scared about though, Jack. Every time I've tried this before it's ended horribly. I don't think I could lose you. We've waited so long for this, and I want it to be perfect. I don't want to let you down either. We've worked so hard, and I don't want it to all be for nothing."

"Sam, trust me when I say that I won't let anything bad happen to us. We've waited years for this. I love you more than anything else in the galaxy, and you make me the happiest I've ever been. All these years and it's always been you. I don't want to let you go now. Not when I finally have you."

Sam put the magazine down and hugged Jack tightly. "Maybe I'm just overthinking again."

Jack rested his head against her own, "We'll figure it all out. We already know we're going to have the ceremony in the SGC in front of the gate and then come back here for the reception. We've invited the entire SGC personnel, plus Mark and his family, the president and first lady, and a few men from Washington who I don't mind. Not all Generals are bad mind you."

Sam giggled, "I can think of a few."

There was a pause as they sat thinking for a few moments.

"Maybe you could get Cassie and Janet to go with you to look for dresses."

"Cassie would love that. She hasn't stopped pestering me about sorting everything out since I told her. And I couldn't imagine not bringing Janet along with me too. Do you think they'd help me figure out a color scheme too? I really have no idea on any of that. I'm not good at this kind of thing."

"Hey why don't you call Janet up right now? I'm sure she'd be ecstatic about the idea."

"Want to hand me the phone?" Sam questioned, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Sure thing," Jack replied, reaching to the side table for the home phone.

Sam punched in the familiar numbers and waited for Janet to pick up. Jack started massaging Sam's shoulders and back while they waited.

"Hello?" asked Janet when she picked up.

"Hey it's Sam."

"What's up? What'd Jack do this time?"

"Hey I heard that!" Jack exclaimed from where he sat.

"He didn't do anything Jan. In fact he's giving me a massage right now."

"Well if Jack didn't do anything then what's this about?"

"I was wondering if you and Cassie would like to come dress shopping with me sometime. I've tried looking through magazines, and I'm just having no luck."

"I'd love to and I'm sure Cassie would be thrilled to too! What about in three weeks?"

"I think that works for me. We could go to a few different stores?"

"I'm sure we could find a few shops both here in the Springs and in Denver. We could maybe even look for bridesmaids' dresses too."

"You'll have to help me with a color scheme. Anything navy or olive drab is really out of the question, but I'm not really sure what I like."

"I'm sure Cassie already has tons of ideas for you. You'd think she's planning her own wedding by the amount of pictures she has saved and clipped out!"

"She's grown up so fast. Seems like just yesterday Jack bought her a puppy because 'every kid needs a dog.'"

Janet laughed, "She's a wonderful young lady. The planning will go smoothly Sam. Try not to stress it."

"I'll try not to Jan."

"And said teen is calling me asking about dinner. I guess I'd better go get that ready. See you at work Monday."

"Thanks Janet. Bye."

Sam hung up the phone and grinned at Jack. "I can't wait."

"You're going to look great, Sam. Could we go take a walk?"

Sam smiled up at Jack, "Sure thing sweetie. Just give me a second to go get changed."

Jack leaned down to kiss her on the lips, "Wear something pretty and maybe I'll take you to dinner."

Sam stood then leaned back down to give him another lingering kiss, "As you wish flyboy."

* * *

Sam came down the stairs and, after looking around the living room, headed out to the deck. "Hey Jack? We ready to go?"

"Yeah—woah look at you!"

Sam blushed and looked down at herself. She'd changed into a blue cardigan with white tank top and a floral skirt. "Thought something a bit girly would be nice. You know since dinner is a possibility."

"Dinner is definite now. Let's go," Jack offered his arm out to her. She placed her hand in the crook of his arm. They walked off the deck and down the sidewalk.

"So where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could go walk around downtown. Maybe do some window shopping or go walk along the river."

They walked into town, taking their time as they strolled along in the warm spring air. The late May weather was perfect for walking around town without getting too warm. They walked around for a few hours, laughing at jokes Jack made and doing a bit of window shopping. Finally Jack asked, "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Somewhere with cake?"

"Now there's a woman after my own heart! I know just the place."

Jack led the way down to Phantom Brewing. They'd gone before, and he knew she loved the food there, and he loved the beer. Plus they had some of the best cake in Colorado so he loved it even more. He opened the door and followed her inside. Placing a hand on the small of her back, they requested a table and walked over to it. Once seated, he ordered a Guinness, and she ordered a diet coke. Reaching across the table, he took her hand, "Thank you, Sam. Today was wonderful. I know you've been stressing about planning the wedding, but it'll all work out. We still have each other, and not even the combined forces of Ba'al could take me away right now."

Sam leaned across and kissed him, "I love you, Jack."

The waiter came back and took their orders, Jack getting a grilled steak, and Sam getting a grilled piece of salmon, and left them for the night. Until it was time for dessert of course.

"I don't know why we don't come here more often, Jack. This place is delicious, and I love the atmosphere here. It's cozy, and I love it."

"Maybe we can take some more date nights here in the future."

"Sounds perfect, Jack."

The waiter came back to get their dessert orders. They got a piece of chocolate cake to split. After the meal had been paid for, they left and went to walk back home.

"I love these evenings, Jack. Just us. No imminent threat from aliens or being worried about being called up any moment."

"It's nice isn't. I can't wait for this to be the rest of our lives. I couldn't imagine it with anyone better."

Sam linked her arms around his neck as they paused beneath a cherry tree backed by the setting sun. "And I couldn't imagine anyone I love more than you. We're going to be great, Jack."

"The best there ever was," he replied, pulling her flush to him before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.


	6. Dress Shopping

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating this story much. AP tests zap away so much time. I don't get to write nearly as much as I'd like to. I should have another chapter up at some point within the next few months or weeks. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Sam reached her arm out blindly for the source of the noise that had awoken her from slumber. Finding the alarm clock, she hit it, sending it to the floor. A mumbled voice came from behind her, "Morning beautiful. Ready to do some shopping?"

She rolled towards the source of the voice, snuggling close to the solid warm chest. Tracing her fingers lightly over the sprinkling of hair there, she sighed, "Yes but I'm so warm right here. Do I have to get up?"

"You promised Janet and Cassie you'd go, and you couldn't stop talking about it yesterday. What if I said I'd make you some coffee and some pancakes while you got dressed?"

"Sounds wonderful, but I also wish I could just stay in bed with you all day, too," Sam said, leaning up to capture Jack's lips in a kiss.

He allowed them to continue for a few minutes before reluctantly pulling away, "Sam, honey, you have to get up. Janet said she'd come pick you up in an hour. I don't know how much they'd like to walk in on us when we're like this."

Sam grudgingly sat up and stretched. "So coffee and pancakes?" she smiled at Jack, standing to find her outfit for the day.

He stood as well and reached for a t-shirt, "Yes, Ma'am."

Sam turned to rummage through their closet for an outfit. She found a strapless pale pink flowing dress and a pair of heels. Slipping into the dress, she couldn't help but twirl around in front of the mirror. The fabric brushed her knees as she walked over to put on her makeup. Heading downstairs towards the pleasant aroma of coffee, Sam hummed a little tune.

"There's my happy Carter," Jack said, smiling.

Sam smiled back, "I'm excited. Janet and I don't do girly things like this that often, and it'll really be a fun experience to have Cassie along on too."

"You'll look gorgeous in anything, Sam. I can't wait to see what you choose. Want some coffee?"

"I'd love a cup. This stuff is way better than base coffee."

"A dash of sugar and a lot of cream. Just the way you like it."

"You really didn't have to, Jack."

"Oh but I do. My fiancée is going to find the perfect dress today. She needs to be awake and alert by the time her friends arrive. Not to mention she is the most beautiful woman in the world, and I would make her coffee anyway. And I made your favorite," Jack smiled, handing her a plate. "Chocolate chip heart shaped pancakes."

Sam leaned over and planted a kiss firmly on his lips, "You really are the best. How did I ever get lucky enough to call you mine?"

"Might have been when you asked me if we were going to have to arm wrestle," Jack teased, setting the plate down. Getting his own plate filled with the delicious pancakes, he took at seat next to her. They ate in companionable silence for a while before Jack said, "You know, I really do like not seeing you in BDU's all day every day. You're girly and like painting your toes. You wear skirts and dresses and get all soft and emotional over things. I love seeing this side of you."

"I love you, Jack," Sam smiled and leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek. "You're going to be okay here without me for the day?"

"Yeahsureyoubetcha. I was thinking I might go bug Daniel, see what he's up to."

"If I'm not back in time, go ahead with team night. I'll meet you guys there."

"Now what would possibly take you all day? It's trying on dresses for crying out loud!"

Sam laughed and handed him her now empty plate, "That's exactly why it's going to take all day."

"Enjoy yourself, Carter. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Jack," Sam said, placing a lingering kiss on his lips. Hearing the sounds of a car pulling into the driveway, Sam ran to grab her purse. "I'm so excited!"

Jack couldn't help but grin at his soon to be wife as she bounced around the room, gathering all the things she would need for her girls day out. To see her alive with so much energy always made him smile and had for years, whether it was when she figured out a new piece of alien tech or if it was seeing the first snow of winter. This was his Samantha Carter. Not many other people got to see her like this; he was one of the lucky ones.

Hearing the door open, he continued out into the hall to investigate. Standing in the entryway was a very excited Sam, a grinning Janet, and a beaming Cassie. Somehow Janet had managed to get the 17 year old up and moving before noon. Jack assumed the prospect of coffee and spending time with Aunt Sam had helped her along some.

"Keep an eye on my girl," Jack said to Janet.

Janet smiled back and laid a hand on her arm. "I'll take good care of her. When do you want her home by?"

"Since we've got a team night planned, how about 7?"

"I'll have her home by then, Sir."

"Good work. Have fun, Sam. Don't let Cassie bore you to death with stories of boys. We've got to remind her they're gross and not to be trusted."

"Jack!" Cassie exclaimed. "You know I have a boyfriend. Plus it's not like I've never heard stories about you and Sam before."

"Sam! You said you never had told anything!" Jack exclaimed. "Don't injure the young ears!"

"I never told her anything like that! Just told her what our dates were like and stuff like that."

"Alright alright shoo just go. I don't need to hear any more about boys. Unless it's who I need to go give a talk to next, cuz I'm not afraid to do that."

"I think mom scares them away enough, Jack," Cassie said, sipping on her coffee.

"Let's get going Cass. The first shop is an hour away, and we don't want to get there at rush hour. We want Sam to try on as many dresses as possible. You know she doesn't get out much," Janet teased Sam, earning a "hey!" in response.

"Bye girls," Jack said as they walked down the steps to the driveway. "Love you, Sam."

Sam waved back and blew a kiss in his direction, earning a teasing shoulder nudge from Cassie. Jack smiled. Sam would have fun.

…

An hour later, the girls arrived at the first bridal salon of the day. Walking inside, Sam's mouth fell open seeing all the dresses on display. Cassie patted her on the back, "It's a lot isn't it."

"This is just, wow."

"You get to try on anything you want, Sam."

"We're getting you a dress too, Cass. Don't forget that."

"Oh I haven't, Sam. Just wait," Cassie smiled as Janet returned.

"We're in room 4, so just follow that lady and we'll get started. I think she said you'll have your own dressing room but we can all search the floor for dresses or take advice from her or any other employee if we'd like. This day is totally about you, Sam. Just have fun. And if you don't find something here, I have plenty of other shops in mind for us to adventure to."

After setting their purses down in the dressing room and letting Sam change into the silk robe they provided, the three girls wandered out onto the shop floor looking for the perfect dress.

"Alright girls," Janet said as they first entered the floor. "Our budget for Sam's dress is $8000. Hopefully we won't have to spend that much on it, but hey with both a General's and Colonel's salary, they're in no way going to be tight on money."

"Janet!" Sam said, slightly blushing.

"It's the truth, Sam. Jack knows it too. He told me to let you go all out. To quote exactly, he said, 'Let her loose.'"

"Alright let's just go, Jan. I want to go explore."

The girls split up to go see what they could find. Sam headed towards a rack filled with flowing white gowns. Immediately her eye was drawn to a princess gown. _Gorgeous, but so not me, _Sam thought as she ran her hand over the satiny material. There were so many dresses to choose from. Janet found some from a rack further away, Cassie had found a couple extravagant dresses she knew Sam would laugh at, and Sam had only found a few she liked. Heading back to the dressing room with their finds, the girls laughed at the mild absurdity of it all.

"I never really thought this day would come. I mean we danced around it for so many years I just thought nothing would really come of it," Sam pondered out loud.

"We all knew it was bound to happen for some time, Sam. Anyone with eyes in their head could have seen what was there. Besides, Jacob let Jack call him Dad way before anything was officially there. That's got to mean something," Janet commented.

"Yeah I guess Dad liked him even before I knew I really did."

"It was meant to be, Sam. True love and all that."

"Thanks, Jan," Sam grinned. "Well I'd like to try on some of these dresses so if you'll excuse me."

"Of course!" Janet handed over the dresses to Sam, and Cassie placed her choices on the hook just inside the doorway. "Just tell us if you need any help with anything."

Sam shut the door to the dressing room and stood back to look at the dresses. This was really happening, and barring some new enemy set on destroying the galaxy, nothing was going to stop them. She started tearing up thinking about how long she'd waited for this. Untying the sash on her robe, she took the first dress off the hanger.

It was a one shoulder, mermaid gown with a beaded belt. Slipping into the gown, Sam zipped up the back and turned to look at herself in the mirror. It hugged her curves in all the right places, making her more feminine than she normally looked. She snorted, _I bet that's exactly what Jack's hoping for. _Twisting her hair up into quick bun, Sam stepped out of the room to where Janet and Cassie were waiting.

The looks on their faces were priceless. Janet looked so proud of her closest friend and simply stunned at how she looked in the white gown. Cassie looked ecstatic to be seeing Sam in a dress.

"I know Uncle Jack would love it, Sam," Cassie smiled, motioning for her to do a spin. Sam obliged.

"You look gorgeous, Sam. You're going to be the most beautiful bride," Janet said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You'll make me cry, Jan. I do love this dress."

"I hear a but in there."

"Well it's gorgeous and all and I feel great in it, but I don't think it's the one I'm meant to wear for Jack, as cheesy as that sounds."

"I understand, Sam. Think there's another you could try on?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in a couple minutes. Thanks for doing this you guys. Really."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world."

Sam leaned over and hugged each of them before returning to the dressing room. Slipping out of the dress and back into the robe, she contemplated what next to try on. There was one with a huge princess skirt. _So not my style, but thanks Cass. _Pawing through the dresses, she set aside a few that interested her. One was strapless with slight ruffles on the skirt. One was sleeveless with a lace bodice and an a-line skirt that skimmed the ground. One was strapless with an empire waist and a beaded belt. Having shown each of them to the girls, they'd all agreed on the same one.

Sam looked at herself in the mirror. One sales attendant had come by with a vale for her to wear to see what it'd look like. The effect was instant. She loved the simple look of the dress. She'd chosen the strapless with slight ruffles. It wasn't too over the top girly because that just wasn't her. It fit her perfectly, and she guessed she wouldn't even need many alterations to it. She felt comfortable in it and knew that she wouldn't have any issues dancing with Jack in it.

"I'm going to need new shoes and earrings, Janet. I insist."

"Anything is what Jack said you're getting today. Of course."

"And we still need to figure out what you two are wearing. Think we can do that now then look for shoes later?"

"Sounds great, Sam."

Sam changed back into her dress and took the chosen dress up to the front desk to be held while they went to another part of the store to look at bridesmaids dresses. They'd agreed to put Janet and Cassie in a shade of pink but in different styles of the same color. Looking through the racks, Sam found what she was looking for. "This is perfect Jan!" she exclaimed holding up a pale pink dress. It was sleeveless and floor length. "I think you'd look great in this Cass!"

"It's adorable, Sam! Think we could find one for mom?"

The two looked through the selection of pink dresses, finally settling on one that had cap sleeves with a small scoop neck and ended right below the knees. Taking it over to where Janet was looking through some other dresses, they held it up and waited for her reaction.

"I never would have pegged you for someone who wanted pink at her wedding, Sam, but I absolutely love the color! We have to get Jack a matching tie in that color too. And Daniel."

"Speaking of Daniel, I know he's going to love you in this, Mom," Cassie smiled, nudging her mom with her shoulder. Janet nudged her back, failing to hide a smile.

"What do you say we go get some shoes now?" Sam asked.

"Sounds good to me."

The girls headed to the level of the store containing more footwear than a girl could ever dream of having. Cassie and Sam gravitated to the taller heels, while the petite doctor liked to stay with her pumps more. She found a silver pair of peep toe sling backs with just a slight heel. Cassie ended up choosing a pair of strappy 4 inch heels. Sam chose to go with a pair that would bring her close to Jack's height but wouldn't hurt her feet too badly. She knew he wouldn't mind if she took them off later when they danced. They'd been invited to and gone to enough balls together over the years that he knew her feet hurt her after many hours of dancing, no matter how high the heels were. Luckily he was quite good at foot massages.

"Think we've bought enough things today?" Sam asked as they headed to check out.

"I'd say we bought just enough," Janet replied.

They'd each gotten a dress and pair of shoes, as well as a tie for Jack and bowtie for Daniel. They'd placed an order for corsages for both Daniel and Jack and for a matching bouquet for Sam. The flowers were a slightly deeper shade of blush than the dresses were, complementing them perfectly.

"So I only have a few more things to get set up then. We've got to get our nails done at some point and also arrange for a photographer and hair stylist. Maybe we'll need to get one for Jack to try and tame that unruly mess of hair," Sam smiled after they paid.

"I think he purposely makes it that way. I doubt she'd have much luck with him, Sam," Janet replied.

"Uncle Jack isn't an idiot, Sam. He knows you prefer it that way," Cassie smirked as Sam shoved her shoulder playfully.

"Okay who's up for some ice cream? I think we deserve some after all this shopping. It's on me."


	7. Wedding Bells

Sorry it's been so long everyone. School got kind of crazy, and I never really got much time to work on this. I may add another chapter in the future, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The day went off without a hitch. All the guests arrived on time, even the nonhuman ones. The girls were in the dressing room fussing over Sam while Daniel and Teal'c had to deal with a very nervous Jack. This probably surprised them the most. The General with his usual cool calm composure was replaced by a man nervously pacing back and forth in the dressing room. His hair which had been forced into place earlier in the morning was now sticking up every which way as he kept running his hands through it. Last night the boys had gone out for drinks while the girls took Sam to a spa for a night of pampering. They had been very adamant about not letting Sam and Jack talk to or see one another the night before the wedding, much to their chagrin.

The previous night…

"Why won't you let me just talk to her for 5 minutes, Danny?" Jack whined.

"Because Jack. Tradition dictates that a man should not see his wife to be the night before the wedding, and we've extended it to communicating with her as well. I know Janet took away Sam's phone so you wouldn't get a hold of her anyway," Daniel reasoned.

"You're a pain in the ass sometimes, Daniel. You know that right?"

"So I've been told. Come on, Jack. Let's just enjoy tonight. Last night you'll be a single man. After tomorrow you'll have to answer to a scary Colonel for everything."

"She's not that scary. She even giggles for crying out loud!"

"Just get in the car, Jack. We made reservations at O'Malley's and I don't think we really want to get on their bad side again. Team nights won't be the same without it."

Once at O'Malley's, the boys were seated in their favorite back corner by the pool tables.

"Shall we find you female entertainment for the evening, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Danny what have you been teaching him? Of course I don't. Sam would kick my ass if I did," Jack replied, clearly taken aback by the big Jaffa's intentions.

"Then shall I find Dr. Jackson a suitable partner for the evening?"

Jack watched in amusement as the archeologist's face turned red, "I wonder how Janet would like hearing about that…"

"Don't you dare, Jack. Let's just forget the women all together tonight. Let's stick to beers and pool."

"Indeed."

Meanwhile at the spa…

"Just one text, Jan. What harm would it do?" Sam whined.

"No, Sam. Daniel took away Jack's phone anyway so he wouldn't get it until tomorrow anyway. Forget it, Sam. Just relax," Janet sighed. "This is supposed to be a pamper evening. Don't stress so much."

"Besides, Sam, you're going to want to get a good night's sleep tonight; I don't think you'll be doing much of that tomorrow night," Cassie joked from her own chair. Sam would have smacked her if her hands hadn't been in the process of being trimmed and painted.

Janet had insisted on a full manicure and pedicure in addition to having her hair and makeup done the next day. Cassie and Janet were getting pink polish that matched their dresses, while Sam had been convinced that a French manicure was the way to go. Finishing the first part of their evening, the girls headed towards the sauna.

"Relaxing, Sam," Janet said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder as they entered the room.

"Remember that time Hathor took control of the locker room?" she asked a few minutes later.

Janet let out a quiet laugh, "Our boys at their finest."

"That seems so long ago and yet also seems like it was just yesterday."

"Can you imagine if it had been Daniel and Jack outside our room? Some boys would have been getting jumped and this day might have been happening sooner!"

"Did you seriously like Daniel back then?"

"Did you like Jack?"

"Touché, Jan. It's been a long time in the making."

* * *

Back to the present…

"Jan does my hair look alright?" Sam fussed, looking in the mirror for the hundredth time that morning.

"You look lovely, Sam. Jack's going to love you. Stop fussing."

"But I want it to be perfect, Jan."

Janet took Sam squarely by the shoulders, "Sam, honey, this day is going to be perfect. You're marrying the man who was meant for you and loves you with all of his heart. I know he would go to the moon and back for you. Hell he would go to Pegasus and back for you. He's never left you behind and has always had your back. You couldn't ask any more from a man. You guys have waited so long for this to be happening. And Sam? I know your mom would definitely approve of Jack."

Sam had started tearing up as Janet talked and fully started crying by the time she finished. "You always know just what to say, Jan."

Hugging her friend, she said, "That's what best friends are for."

Just then a knock on the door sounded.

"Who is it?" called Sam, wiping tears from her cheeks. Thank goodness for waterproof makeup!

"Your old man," said the voice from the other side of the door. "Can I see my little girl?"

Looking at Sam for approval, Janet opened the door to see Jacob in a suit. "Very different than the usual everyday uniform, sir," she smiled.

"Well you know. Those Tok'ra clothes can be pretty damn comfortable," he looked down at Sam. "What's the matter sweetheart? Not having second thoughts are we? Because I will have to have some stern words with you if you go back on marrying this man."

"I was just thinking about Mom and how much she would love Jack."

"Oh Sammie I know she would too. Why else do you think I let him call me Dad for the longest time?"

"I'm so glad you like him, Dad. I'm sure he knows it too."

"Can't have him liking me too much now can I? I still have to go instill the fear of Selmak into him. If he ever hurts my little girl, Ba'al and Nirrti will seem like the nicest people you will ever meet in comparison to Selmak and me."

"I'm sure he'll get the message loud and clear, Dad. He knows the risks involved in being attached to a General's daughter."

Jacob leaned down to place a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "I'm really happy for you, Sammie. You looking amazing; you're practically glowing with happiness. Jack's a very lucky man."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"Love you too, Sammie. See you in a bit."

Jacob left and headed over to the other side of the church to the room the guys were staying in. Upon knocking, the door was opened to reveal a frazzled looking General.

"You can face down an army of Jaffa any day, but prepare to marry my daughter and you can't hold your own," Jacob laughed.

"You imagine marrying a beautiful and genius Colonel who also happens to be a General's daughter. And that General also has a snake in his head."

"Watch it, Jack. That snake doesn't take too kindly to being called a snake."

"Sorry, Jacob. Just a little on edge today."

"Relax son. My daughter's not that scary. She'll only kick your ass when you need it."

"Thanks dad. Come to give me a pep talk?"

"Only to tell you that if you ever hurt my little girl, Nirrti and Netu will seem harmless compared to Selmak. And I doubt you really want to deal with that."

"Understood loud and clear, sir."

"I really do like you, Jack. You're a good fit to Sam. You balance each other out. She needs a little chaos and spontaneity in her life every once in a while. You make her smile, Jack. Keep doing that and you'll always have a happy woman. Don't be afraid to make dinner for her sometimes or pamper her. I know she likes to have the façade of a tough soldier, but underneath is a girl who just needs to be held sometimes. She was the same way when she was little. Protect her, Jack. As best you can."

"I will Jacob. You have my word."

A knock on the door disturbed them. A voice from the other side of the door told them that they should finish and head down to the sanctuary for the ceremony.

"Showtime, Jack," Daniel called, putting on his own suit coat.

"Well don't you clean up nicely, Daniel," Jacob smiled. "Janet's one lucky lady."

Daniel ducked his head to try and hide the blush that covered his cheeks. "Let's just get going."

"Getting embarrassed there Danny boy?" Jack teased. "Okay let's go campers. I've got a woman to make happy."

When the girls received the knock on the door, they were relaxing sipping champagne. Quickly checking their hair and makeup for the last time, the girls shared one last hug before walking out of the room. Jacob was waiting for them in front of the closed doors. He pulled Sam's veil down over her head.

"I love you, Sam. Forever and always you'll always be my little girl. Make sure that man treats you well."

"I will, Dad."

"Let's get this show on the road."

The doors opened and the wedding march started playing. The audience stood and turned to face the back of the church. Cassie walked in first, closely followed by Janet. The boys turned to Daniel to find his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. "Never seen her in a dress before, Daniel?" Jack teased. Moments later it was Daniel's turn to tease Jack as Sam entered with Jacob. Jack couldn't help his eyes shining with tears as he gazed lovingly at his bride to be. He received a soft elbow to the ribs from Daniel, equal parts teasing and supportive. Sam's eyes started brimming with tears as she caught Jack's gaze. She could feel the love radiating out from him. She knew this was meant to be.

They reached the end of the aisle, and Jacob pulled her close to plant a kiss on her forehead. Sam turned to face her friends again. Seeing them all up there smiling at her she realized they were her family now and would love her no matter what. Starting up the steps, she met Jack's gaze. She couldn't help but beam back at his smile. Standing opposite him, she took his hands in her own. They were faintly shaking, and she squeezed them gently in reassurance. Jack mouthed _I love you_ to her as he squeezed hers back. When the priest cleared his throat, they both slightly jumped, looking mildly sheepish while doing so. He smiled at them and started the ceremony.

The ceremony passed in a blur. Daniel couldn't stop smiling at the sight of his best friends finally getting married after all the years. Janet kept tearing up at the sight of them – Jack in his dress blues and Sam in her dress. It seemed fitting after all that Jack wear the uniform that represented what had kept them apart for so many years.

"-You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

Jack winked at Sam before pulling her into a passionate kiss and dipping her. From the cheers coming from the audience, it really was something else. Teal'c had a knowing smile on his face as he remembered how Jack had similarly kissed Sam many years ago when they were stuck in the time loops. The music started playing again as Jack and Sam turned to walk back up the aisle. People threw rice in the air as they left holding hands.

Leaving the room they headed outside to where they were going to have pictures taken. An arch of flowers had been set up as the backdrop for their photos. The pink of the flowers tied into the dress and flower colors of the ceremony. The photographer had them in various poses: some with her in his arms, some of them staring into each other's eyes, some looking at the camera with linked arms. When they finished, the headed over to where the food had been set up.

Daniel approached them before they could have a chance to be seated. "The Generals are asking that you try the cake first. Something about keeping a man away from his cake for too long."

They glanced over to where Generals Hammond, Landry, and Carter were standing. Hammond made a motion towards the cake.

"I told you not to order something large, Sam," Jack mock whined.

"I knew you would want leftovers so now you'll be set for weeks," Sam smiled at him.

"Could I have everybody's attention," he called. The crowd hushed. "Well then. I just wanted to say thank you for coming out to support us today. You know I'm not one to like speeches, so I'll cut this short. These fine gentlemen wanted us to cut the cake and get on with it already," he paused to let the chuckle of the crowd die down. "Mrs. O'Neill, would you like to do the honor of helping me cut the first piece?"

Sam giggled and leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek, "Of course, Mr. O'Neill."

Sam grabbed the knife and Jack placed his over hers as they cut the first piece out. They took a slice from the top of five layers. Each taking a bit in their hand, they reached to feed the other. Sam took a bit from what Jack offered before she managed to smear the rest of the cake all over his face. The crowd laughed at Jack's shocked expression, as he clearly hadn't anticipated that move. Leaning in to whisper in her ear, Jack said, "I think you'll pay for that later, Mrs. O'Neill."

"Only if that's a promise," Sam winked suggestively back.

Jack leaned in to kiss her and got cake all over her face as well. Each now covered in cake, the couple went to sit down at the head table. They cleaned their faces off with napkins provided and sat back for toasts. The food could wait.

Daniel stood and clinked his glass. "Attention everyone. As best man, or as one of them," he said, nodding to Teal'c, "I think it appropriate to say the first words. Many of us have seen Sam and Jack grow over the years. We've rooted for them the whole time. Hell by the end I think we even had the president on our side. We saw them grow closer together. When they first met, Jack had it in for any scientist who dared step foot near him, Sam included. She was a green Captain with a giant chip on her shoulder. She thought she had to prove herself to her new commanding officer. Over time, their relationship grew to be one of mutual respect for each other. She always had a solution to the problem, and he always knew when she needed some support to keep her going.

"These last few years we had lost hope. Sam started dating Pete. None of us really approved of him, but she seemed happy for the time being, so we left her alone. Eventually Sam realized that Pete was never the one for her, and that he didn't even come close to comparing to the one that was right for her. Slowly she and Jack grew closer once again until they finally realized that they were practically together already and might as well make it official. Jack invited her up to the cabin on her own, and she finally said yes," Daniel smiled at the couple. "I think we all know what happened on that visit. And here we are today at their wedding. General and Colonel Carter, I wouldn't be standing here today without out you. You've sacrificed so much of yourselves for others. We owe you a huge debt. But let's not get too sentimental here. Jack, Sam, we all wish you the best of luck." He raised his glass of champagne, "To Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill."

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill," the crowd echoed.

"Kiss him Sam!" someone suspiciously sounding like Jacob called from the crowd.

Sam leaned over to Jack, "Shall we, Mr. O'Neill?"

"If you insist, Mrs. O'Neill," Jack grinned as he captured her lips in a loving kiss. Oh yeah. A man could definitely get used to this.


End file.
